Slides can be used in conjunction with food tables, such as those on passenger seats, to extend the food table towards a user. Current food table slides can “bind” while operating. Binding occurs when internal parts stick when the food table is being slid in and out, resisting the sliding motion. Binding or sticking can be undesirable and can prevent the ease of operation of the food table. Whether for use with food tables or for other uses, slides that resist binding can be desirable.